The Power of Love: The Light and Dark
by Revenant Dragon
Summary: Keith and Alice meet and fall in love with each other ; what challenges must they face in order to keep their happiness?


Disclaimer: I don't own _Bakugan_, its plot, or its characters.

Author's Note: This is my first story and this is my take on season 2, _New Vestroia_. I really like the paring of Keith and Alice and this pairing is my OTP in _Bakugan_. I do not know how the pairing is called but I will call it _Alike _(Alice and Keith). I hope you like this story. With that, on with the story!

**The Power of Love: The Light and Dark**

Alice woke up next to Keith, who was sleeping beside her on her bed. She sat up, stretched and yawned, covering her mouth as so not to wake up her boyfriend. The blanket covered their naked bodies. She was a morning type of person, always up early cooking breakfast with her grandfather and doing her chores; however, today, for some apparent reason she wanted to sleep in. She finally had a boyfriend not from Earth but from another world known as Vestal. Knowing this, she smiled and thought of how lucky she was to have Keith in her life.

Before, it was just the other Brawlers and her. That was until Spectra Phantom showed up. There was no Keith back then. There was only the Vexos' leader and pyrus brawler, Spectra Phantom, their avowed adversary. When she met him when he was Spectra, it wasn't pleasant. That day happened so fast but she remembered it so clearly.

i

Spectra said in a menacing tone, "I'm taking the girl with me."

Spectra threatened the Brawlers by taking Runo hostage, carrying her with his left arm. She struggled, pounding her fists on his back and trying her best to break free but it only made him angry. He swiftly let her go and hit her where it would make her unconscious quickly. He carried her with his left arm once again. The portal opened behind them. The others looked on, angered and protested.

Dan exclaimed, clenching his fists, "Let her go, Spectra!"

Julie got this great idea and yelled, "Let Runo go, you masked freak!" Unfortunately, it didn't faze Spectra. It only made him smirk and he replied back in a cold tone, "You really thought that would work, didn't you?"

Julie sweat dropped and managed to say, "Yeah, I thought it did."

The other Brawlers had anime dropped except for Shun and Alice as well as regained their composure. Dan said, "Oh, Julie." He sighed.

Shun, the ninja of the Brawlers and the resistance, thought of something so he told the others. "Guys, I got an idea!"

"Cool. I'm up for a plan, Shun!" Dan just knew that Shun was the guy with the plan so they huddled together and Shun explained his plan. They returned to their original positions as Spectra was about to enter the portal with Runo in tow.

Marucho yelled, "Guys, hurry!"

Shun reached into his pocket, threw a small smoke bomb on the snowy ground, and the bomb emitted smoke throughout most of the area. That was when the others took action. This took Spectra by surprise and exclaimed, "What?! Is this their diversion?!" For a moment, he let go of Runo to escape from the smoke. That was when the Brawlers got hold of Runo as the smoke cleared. After the smoke cleared, Alice and Julie comforted Runo.

Julie begged her, "Runo, hang in there!"

Alice asked in concern as Runo regained consciousness, "Are you okay, Runo?"

Runo responded the best she could as she looked at Alice, "Yeah, I'm shaken up but I'm fine." Then, she fainted.

"Hey, guys, I think Spectra is gone!" Dan was surprised as he got to where Spectra was before they rescued Runo. It had seemed Spectra disappeared.

Marucho told Dan, "There's no time for that! We have to get Runo to bed!"

The Brawlers went inside Alice's home. Shun carried Runo into Alice's home to a guest bedroom. Alice and Julie adjusted the pillow and blanket so they knew that Runo would be comfortable. Shun laid Runo down on the bed, taking off her shoes and Alice put the blanket over Runo. Shun, Alice and Julie joined Dan and Marucho at the dining room.

Dan suggested, "Guys, we have to lay low for awhile until we know where Spectra is hiding, that is, if he is hiding." The others agreed and nodded.

Shun commented, "We must do what we can."

That day was not a good day indeed. Spectra was someone not to be taken lightly. There were other times when Alice saw his masked face on monitors and view screens. When Runo and Julie saw him in person as well as on monitors and view screens, they thought he was down right evil; however, Alice saw someone familiar in his red and yellow mask's visible eye. She saw her former alter ego, Masquerade. The same darkness that enveloped her heart most definitely enveloped his heart as well, she thought at those times and when she met Spectra in person that day.

She didn't meet many Vestals except for Mira, Ace, Baron and Lync. When she found out Mira had a brother, she was interested about the stories of Mira and her brother, Keith. Mira missed him very much. After the final brawl between Dan with Drago and Spectra with Helios MK2, Spectra became Keith Clay once more and refused anything to do with the name Spectra Phantom; in turn, he turned his back on his evil side, joining the Brawlers soon after. When Keith and Alice finally met, it would be a day they would not forget.

When Alice first saw Keith in person, he looked very handsome. He smiled in a way only she could notice and she realized she loved his smile. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else but she managed to see his warm, small smile. She smiled warmly in return. After they greeted each other for the first time, he kissed her hand. She was so happy that they finally met.

As for Keith, his experience with humans was partial beyond his brawls with Dan and the other Brawlers. When he finally joined the Brawlers, he thought of Runo as irritating because she always argued with Dan about something or another and with Julie, she was bothersome as well; she was weird in his words. He viewed Chan-Lee as normal as a girl could be. His world changed when he met Alice. He smiled warmly at her. He saw her as a beautiful goddess: her beautiful face, attractive figure, and nice orange hair that flowed down her back. She smiled warmly back at him. He realized he loved her smile. After they exchanged greetings, he kissed her hand and he felt very happy that they finally met.

After their first meeting, they didn't engage in much conversation beyond greetings and words of acknowledgement when they walked by each other. That is until one day. She found him, typing on his laptop and sitting on a bench outside at Marucho's huge garden. It was as huge as a park. She didn't know what compelled her to go over to him but she decided to go to him.

When she got close to him, she asked, "Do you mind if I give you a hand?" She peered over the screen with data and a picture of Helios MK2 on it.

He looked at her and smiled. He looked back at his work, typed, and stated, "I'm working on some battle gear, trying to make Helios stronger. It's plenty of data to work on but I don't object one bit. My work can't be finished with all the talking in the mansion." Even though he justified his gripe, she was able to tell that he enjoyed being around the rest of the Brawlers and not just being around his only sister.

She smiled back and replied, "I'm sure I can handle it."

He immediately stopped typing, handed her his laptop with his mouse and his mouse pad as she sat next to him, assuming she could type. What he saw was that she was amazing, working on the equations and calculations along with various designs of battle gear for Helios.

She asked him, "Which designs do you want for Helios?"

He pointed to the picture of a battle gear which had two cannons and the picture of a different looking battle gear which had a long cannon. He was pleased and stated, "I choose these two. The one with the two cannons will be called Twin Destructor and the one with the long cannon will be called Zukanator."

She moved the mouse, clicking the pictures of Twin Destructor and Zukanator with the number one and two appearing respectively on the right corner of those two pictures. The two battle gears were entered into the battle gear database that Keith created.

From that day on, Alice became Keith's assistant. She was helping him with complex calculations and equations. They were testing various battle gear including the Twin Destructor and Zukanator whether they would be compatible with Helios. They realized and found out that the Twin Destructor and Zukanator were fully compatible with Helios while they were testing those particular battle gears with Helios. They would shake hands after they swore to keep between the two of them that they were testing battle gear. It would be their little secret.

ii

One day, Runo and Julie found them sitting next to each other, looking at the same screen of the computer monitor and Keith was typing on the keyboard. They found out that Keith and Alice were working on something that not even the two girls would ever understand so they let them be.

When they were not working together, Keith and Alice would hang out together as friends. Alice would show him the sights of the various places in Russia because he was unfamiliar with Earth and its people's traditions. They would go to various shops in malls, shopping for clothes. They would go to grocery stores, buying food for Alice to cook for their meals.

Keith discovered that his favorite hobbies were observing Alice's cooking and eating her delectable creations. He was amazed to no end at how the most random ingredients could be turned into delectable works of art. He loved her cooking. Everything and anything she cooked was delicious for Keith.

Everything was normal between Keith and Alice as friends, that is, until one night.

It was 11:00 PM. Keith was sitting up on his bed, typing on his laptop. He was given a guest room by Marucho so he could make it his own room in Marucho's mansion. His room was rather plain. It had a bed, nightstand, swivel chair, a desk with a drawer filled and covered with stacks of papers and discs with data on the various battle gears that he was working on. His bakugan, Helios, was sleeping on a clear spot near his work on the desk. He was working tirelessly, that is, until he heard a knock on his door. Instantly, he knew who would come knocking at this hour.

He said while still typing, "Come right on in, Alice."

She entered his room and asked, "Please go to bed and get some sleep, Keith."

"I'm not tired at the moment. One more hour, I promise. How do you know I would be up, anyway?"

"That's fine if it's for one more hour. I know because you're only up this late if you're perplexed about what you don't know the answer to. Do you want me to make you another turkey and ham sandwich?"

"You're very observant but I'm just inputting data on Helios' performance from earlier today. Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Alice."

She smiled warmly at him. She turned around to leave the room, walked away but didn't hear him stop typing and walk up behind her. It was then he gently grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear in a low, husky tone, "Where do you think you're going?" It was then she stopped in her tracks.

She nervously remarked, "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Alice?"

She felt his warm breaths on her neck and he smelled her hair for a few minutes. She didn't know what came over her when she nervously begged him but it turned out that there was no conviction in her words, "P-Please, stop it!"

Keith said in a low, husky tone, "Tell me Alice… tell me to stop."

It was at that instant when she turned around, she looked at him and she felt his arms around her back afterwards. She saw the look in his eyes. He looked at her with raw sexual desire and she looked at him the same way. They panted and met each other with a deep, passionate kiss. That was when it happened. They took each other's clothes off. Afterwards, they began making hot and passionate love that night. The pain of losing her virginity was nothing when it was replaced with Keith giving her immense amount of pleasure for the next few hours.

From that night onwards, they were lovers. They would make out during the next few nights like dogs in heat. They didn't confess their love for each other for some time until one particular day when Keith and Helios visited Alice at her home. Helios was on his shoulder. He knocked on the door and Dr. Michael answered the door.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"Oh. I'm here to visit Alice. I'm… Keith, her friend. This is Helios."

"I see, please come on in." Dr. Michael gestured for him to come in.

"Thank you, Doctor." He entered the house. Keith was about to look for Alice when Dr. Michael told him, "She's in her room."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, Doctor." He went upstairs down the hall to a door to the right and knocked on the door he thought was Alice's room. Fortunately it was Alice who opened the door; she was talking to her bakugan, Alpha Hydranoid. He entered her room after they embraced each other. He put Helios next to Hydranoid on the nightstand and turned his attention to Alice.

"It's good to see you, Keith and Helios. I was just talking to Hydranoid about what we were going to do today."

Keith said pleasantly, "I see, that's great, Alice. Hello to you too, Hydranoid."

Helios greeted Alice and Hydranoid by saying, "Hello."

Hydranoid greeted Keith and Helios by saying, "Hello."

Keith waited for her to continue until all he saw was her nervous face and looked at her, concerned.

He asked, "What's the matter, Alice?"

She broke out of her nervous look and said confidently, "I wanted to tell you something for a long time."

He looked at her confused as he said in a perplexed tone, "Okay? What might that be?"

She said pleasantly, sincerely, and confidently, "I love you, Keith!"

All he did was that he gave his usual smile; it was the same smile she saw whenever they were alone together and he said in a pleased tone, "I love you too, Alice."

They kissed each other long and passionately, wrapping their arms around each other. Hydranoid saw what happened and was moved at what he saw as he said, "Aww. How sweet." Helios saw the same thing and agreed with him, "Yes, it is."

From that day onward, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Always by each other's side. They were hanging out together, going out to places and doing things together or together with their bakugan.

When they were with the other Brawlers including with her relatives and his sister, they acted as friends. Everything was going well for them until one night when the other Brawlers visited her at her home.

iii

The other Brawlers were talking at the dining room downstairs. Alice was reading a book when there was a knock at her door. She placed the book in the drawer of the nightstand and answered the door hoping it was Keith but who she saw surprised her. It was Shun. Hydranoid was sleeping on her nightstand.

"Hello, Shun."

"Hello, Alice."

She asked in concern, "What brings you here?"

"I came here to tell you something I wanted to say for a long time."

She looked confused and asked, "What might that be?"

He simply said, "I love you, Alice."

It was then she looked down on the floor and honestly said, "I'm sorry, Shun, but I can't return your feelings."

He stated, "I see. You're with someone else?"

She nervously continued, "Y-yes. I-I'm so sorry, Shun. I…"

He immediately turned around and held up his hand, "It is okay, Alice."

With that, Shun left Alice alone for the night. She immediately went on her bed and cried. She didn't hear Keith enter her room and ask in concern, "What happened, Alice?" He closed the door and rushed to her side.

She looked up with tears welling up in her eyes and she wiped them away. She tried to say what happened but just cried on his shirt as he comforted her, putting his arms around her and said in a soothing tone, "It's alright. I'm here." They stayed like that until Alice went to sleep.

The next day, Keith was looking out at the scenery. As he stood on the front porch thinking of Alice outside of Alice's grandfather's home, he heard his name being called out, "Keith! Alice wants to see you." It was Dr. Michael who called out. He turned his attention to Dr. Michael and answered, going back inside. "Alright. Thank you, Doctor." Dr. Michael closed the front door.

Keith went to Alice's room to find Alice standing, waiting for him. Helios and Hydranoid were sleeping on her nightstand. They both sat down on her bed with his arm protectively around her. They both stayed silent until Alice broke it.

"Keith, I need to explain to you what happened last night."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"You see, Shun confessed his feelings for me last night. I told him that I couldn't return his feelings."

He asked, "Is that all?"

"No. He either assumed or figured out that I was going out with someone but I didn't tell him it was you. I'm so sorry, Keith." She had a worried look on her face.

He tilted her head so she would look at him and reassured her, "Don't worry about it, Alice."

"Okay. Thank you, Keith."

"No. I should be the one to thank you. You had me worried for a long time."

"I'll try not to make you worried again, Keith."

They held each other close and remained silent for awhile while their bakugan were sleeping on the nightstand. Keith broke the silence by suggesting, "Let's go outside for a walk. You need some fresh air."

Alice agreed with him, "Yes, you're right."

They went downstairs to the see Dr. Michael sitting down on one of the chairs in the family room and reading a book.

He looked up to see them and asked, "Where are you going?"

She explained, "We're going outside for awhile. Keith says I need some fresh air."

"Okay. Be safe, you two."

Keith and Alice went outside of her home. They walked across the grassy field while holding hands. It was mildly cloudy outside.

Keith broke the silence by saying, "I would like to take you to Vestal someday, Alice."

"I would like that very much, Keith."

What he said next was what shook her inside. "There will come a time when I have to leave to return home after our fight against Zenoheld and his forces."

She squeezed his hand knowing he didn't need to say he will return to her and they looked at each other into each other's souls. "I want you to know that I'll be here waiting for you."

"Yes, I know."

They embraced each other and held each other close, standing in silence. They stood like that for awhile and after a short time had passed, Keith broke the silence.

"We have to head back."

"You're right, Keith."

With that, they returned to her home and rested. The next few days went on as normal, hanging out with their friends and family. One day, the Brawlers and their families were invited to Marucho's mansion. Keith was talking with Mira in the family room while the others chatted amongst themselves in the living room.

Mira asked, "How was your day, Keith?"

"It's been good, Mira. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Just a feeling I had."

"Tell me all about it."

Mira was about to tell him that is; however, Gus came up and whispered in Keith's ear, "Master Spectra, I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

He looked at him and said, "Okay." Keith turned to his sister and said, "I'll be back, Mira."

"Okay."

Gus and Keith went to the dining room. Gus appeared nervous and broke out of it when Keith asked, "What is it, Gus?"

"Well, you see, Master Spectra… you've been acting strangely."

"I didn't seem to notice. I've been acting normal all this time."

Gus tried his best to ask with what he was about say and asked, "Are you with someone?"

Keith looked confused and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Gus looked nervous and asked, "A-are you dating someone?"

There he said it and prepared to be punched; however, what he saw and heard confused him as he said, "Huh?" Keith was laughing.

Gus asked in a concerned tone, "Is something wrong, Master Spectra?"

Keith calmed down and asked, "What of it, Gus?"

"Well, I always thought that you weren't the dating type, Master Spectra."

Keith said in a calm tone, "I'm dating someone special to me."

Gus dared to ask, "Is it one of the female Brawlers? Is it Julie, Chan-Lee, or Runo?"

"Neither of them but it is someone close to them."

"I suppose that would be Alice."

It was then Gus realized who Keith was dating, it was seen on his face and he was smiling. Gus was the one to be shocked instead of him. "Alice?! You're dating, Alice?!" Keith covered his loyal friend's mouth to keep him quiet and whispered in his ear, "Keep it down, Gus. I don't want the others to know just yet."

Gus nodded and Keith let him go. Gus managed to ask, "Are you sure about this, Master Spectra? Dating a human? A female human that is. What if someone opposes your relationship with her?"

All of a sudden, Keith grabbed Gus by the collar, lifting him off the floor and said in a low, serious tone, "I love her. There is no one that can keep us apart. Got that?"

Gus nervously said, "Y-yes, Master Spectra. Crystal clear."

Keith gave him a very serious, angry look and let him go. He turned his back to Gus, having his arm in 90 degrees and clenched his fist.

Keith said with serious conviction, "I will find out who opposes my relationship with her and teach them a lesson."

"I assure you, Master Spectra, that I don't oppose your relationship with Alice at all."

"I know. Now I must get back to Mira."

After Keith left and went back to the family room, Gus sighed in relief and heeded Keith's words. Gus returned to the room where the other Brawlers were.

When Keith returned to the family room and sat back down on the leather chair he was sitting on, he asked Mira, "Mira, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

She asked, "Oh. I was wondering are you dating someone?"

He asked her, "What made you think that?"

She said in a pleased manner, "Just a feeling I had."

"Yes. I'm dating someone."

She gave him a sly look as she remarked, "Oh? Let me guess… is it Julie?"

He shook his head and said firmly, "Not in the slightest."

She asked, "Is it Chan-Lee?"

Again, he shook his head and confirmed, "No."

She got this idea and exclaimed, "I know! It's Runo!"

He looked at her as though she lost her marbles and declared, "Definitely not!"

She looked defeated and finally got this bright idea, declaring, "I know, it has got to be Alice!"

He smiled at her in a way she could tell that was only reserved for Alice but she still noticed, he gave a nod and said to himself, "Yes. I definitely fell in love with Alice for that I'm sure."

She looked confused and asked, "Huh? What was that? Can you repeat that, Keith?"

He smiled at her again and said jovially, "I said I'm happy, that's all."

She smiled at him and said happily, "I'm so happy for you and Alice!"

He was grateful for her support by saying, "Thank you very much, Mira, for being so supportive with Alice and I dating."

"You're very welcome!"

Keith and Mira continued to talk like normal about their lives.

Meanwhile at the huge living room, Alice was talking with her friends, Julie and Runo about how her day was. Runo talked about her latest argument with Dan while Julie talked about her on and off again boyfriend, Billy. Their discussion was going on as how it would normally be when they were alone together as friends. They were sitting on the long couch while Alice's grandfather, uncle and aunt along with Dan's, Runo's, Christopher's, Julie's parents and Shun's grandfather were sitting on individual chairs talking amongst themselves. Baron, Ace, Gus, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Joe, Chan-Lee, Christopher, and Klaus were talking amongst themselves, sitting on individual chairs as well.

That is until Julie blurted out, "Hey, Alice, why don't you hang out with Shun anymore?"

Alice turned away from them and started saying, "He told me he loved me one night but I…"

Runo and Julie were confused and concerned. Runo asked, "But you what, Alice?"

Alice turned to them with a worried look on her face and asked, "Please don't be mad and don't laugh."

Julie and Runo looked at each other and nodded. Runo reassured her, "We won't. We promise."

She breathed out and continued where she left off earlier with confidence in her voice, "I said to him that I couldn't return his feelings."

That was when her friends gasped and looked at her, shocked. Julie asked, "But you've always loved Shun, so why?"

Runo questioned Alice as well, "Julie's right, Alice. Why would you say that to him?"

Alice sighed and tried her best to explain to them, "I did love Shun at one point but long after that, I fell in love with someone else."

That was when Julie and Runo looked at each other, nodded, and were intrigued by what she said, looking at their friend once again; they could only guess who that was.

Runo asked Alice, "Who is it, Alice?"

She smiled at them and said happily, "Keith is my boyfriend!"

Julie and Runo giggled and they knew it had to be Keith.

Runo smiled and exclaimed in joy, "We knew it had to be him!"

It was Alice's turn to be shocked and asked, "You two knew all along?"

Julie smiled and confirmed Runo's statement, "Yeah, we saw you two working together one day and knew you two were meant to be together."

Alice smiled at them and was relieved by their approval by saying, "Thank you, Runo and Julie for being very supportive of Keith and me dating."

Runo and Julie smiled as Julie said cheerfully, "You bet!"

Alice smiled at them. The three girls talked about their lives and laughed as usual. During this time, the other Brawlers who were in the room were talking amongst themselves, that is, until Klaus asked, "I need to talk to Alice; I'll be right back."

Dan said to him, "Sure, no problem."

Klaus went up to the three girls and asked, "Pardon me but may I please speak with you, Alice? Alone."

Alice replied, "Oh. Okay." She turned to her friends, "I'll be right back." Runo said, "Go ahead, Alice."

With that, Klaus and Alice walked off to the garden outside.

Klaus said, happily, looking at the flowers, "Beautiful flowers!"

Alice agreed, "Yes, they are."

They turned towards each other. Suddenly, Klaus asked, "Please allow me to tell you something."

Alice responded, "Sure."

Klaus held her hands and exclaimed, happily, "I love you, Alice!"

Alice sighed and told him, "I'm sorry, Klaus, but I don't love you."

Klaus immediately let go of her hands, having a shocked and devastated look on his face.

He attempted to convince her otherwise, "But I really..."

He tried to reach for her as she walked away.

Keith exclaimed in concern, "Alice!"

Klaus looked ahead and saw Keith embracing Alice as she embraced him back. He was confused and calmed down so he walked to them but stopped in his tracks as he saw Keith's intimidating glare.

Keith asked in an unpleased tone, "Just what were you doing, Hertzon?"

Klaus defended himself by saying, "I didn't do anything!"

Keith looked at Alice, calmly and said calmly, "Alice, stay here."

Alice pleaded, grasping onto his shirt, "But Keith…"

Keith smiled at her and reassured her, "Don't worry, Alice. I'll be alright."

Alice nodded and let him go. Keith walked up to Klaus, who looked like he was panicking. He stopped a few feet in front of him, keeping a distance between them. Keith didn't look happy at all; in fact, he was pissed off.

Keith stared down at the cowering boy and said, "I won't ask again. What were you doing with my girlfriend?"

Klaus was quivering in his boots and started to say, "Well, you see. I-I was just saying that... What?! Your girlfriend?! But..."

Keith was clearly getting annoyed and shouted angrily, "But what!"

Klaus cleared his throat and said calmly, "I told Alice that I love her."

Keith was aggravated now and he replied in an annoyed tone, "Clearly, she doesn't love you so I suggest you leave her alone."

Keith got close to Klaus. As soon as Keith got close to him, he grabbed Klaus by the collar, lifted him up off the ground and gave him a very serious, angry look. "If you don't, then, I'll deal with you personally. Got that?"

Klaus nervously said, "Y-yes. I got it."

Keith gave him one last angry, serious look and let him go. Keith returned to Alice and placed his arm around her, protectively. They walked away back inside Marucho's mansion, returning to where they were before. When Klaus knew that they left the garden, he dropped to the ground, scared out of his wits for a few minutes, shook it off and returned to where he was in the living room. Everything went on as normal as any other day.

The next day went on as any other but at the local park, the Brawlers were having a gathering there. The girls were at one table while the boys were at another. They were talking amongst themselves.

Dan asked Shun, "How are you and Alice?"

Shun replied calmly, "I haven't spoken to her in a long time."

Marucho asked in a confused tone, "Why?"

Shun shrugged and simply said, "I told her I love her but she said she couldn't return my feelings."

Dan and the others were shocked except for Keith, who was calm.

Dan said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, buddy."

Marucho added, "We all are."

Shun said calmly, "I know."

Dan asked, "Hey, Spectra, why are you so quiet?"

Keith responded calmly, "There's nothing to talk about."

Dan looked at Keith, unconvinced. "Come on, buddy, tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

The other boys knew something was wrong and wanted to know. Dan was about to say something when Alice walked up behind Keith. Keith got out of his seat, stood up and they held hands. Everyone else looked on confused and looked on in silence until Alice broke it.

She announced, "Keith and I are together as boyfriend and girlfriend!"

It was then when everyone else were shocked, even more so for Shun except for Keith, Mira, Gus, Julie, Runo, and Klaus.

Dan exclaimed in shock, "But, I thought you loved Shun, Alice!"

She said confidently and tried to explain the best she could, "I did love you, Shun, a long time ago but that all changed when I met Keith. Please understand, everyone."

Everyone else looked at each other and nodded except for Keith and Alice, who waited for their answer.

Dan exclaimed and reassured the couple, "We definitely understand!"

Julie giggled and said happily, "Have fun you two!"

Keith and Alice smiled at everyone else who looked happy about them being together. They walked off and enjoyed the rest of the day together while the others chatted amongst themselves.

Fast forward to the present.

iv

Alice was about to leave the bed when Keith woke up and his right hand propped his head up as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Good morning, Keith."

"Good morning to you too, Alice."

Alice asked, "Do you want me to prepare breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry for food but hungry for something."

"You're charming. Really, do you want some food?"

"Not yet. I'm not ready to get up."

They cuddled for awhile and kissed each other long and passionately. Despite feeling groggy, they got up from bed, got some fresh clothes from where they put them in their own separate drawers, went to the bathroom and showered. After showering and drying themselves with the towels, they put on the fresh clothes they brought with them to the bathroom. They exited the bathroom and went back inside her room.

"We don't have much time, Keith."

"What?"

"The time we have."

"Yes, you are correct, Alice."

He held her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his back. She looked worried.

"I don't want to you to go."

"I don't want to go either but I have to return home."

He was correct about that. He would soon have to leave to return to his home back on Vestal after their fight against King Zenoheld and his forces.

She pleaded, grasping onto his shirt, "Please don't leave me!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Her tears were about to fall when Keith wiped her tears away and tilted her head so she would look at him.

"Alice, listen to me. I promise I will return to you. I won't let something as pathetic as a dimensional barrier keep me from you. We can get through this."

She nodded and promised, "I promise I'll be here waiting for you."

He smiled at her warmly and told her, "I know you'll be waiting for me to return. I'll do everything in my power to return to you. You're my soul mate, my lovely Alice. You complete me."

She smiled at him warmly as well and replied, "Yes, I know you'll do everything in your power to return to me. You're my soul mate, too, my sweet Keith. We complete each other."

They embraced each other, held each other close, and stayed like that for what seemed minutes. Then, it turned to hours. Keith's world was her just as Alice's world was him. They belonged to each other and were meant to be together no matter what anyone else might think or believe. Saying goodbye was hard for the both of them but knew they would see each other again someday, somehow, somewhere.

He told her, telepathically, "_Alice, I love you with all my being! Always and forever!_"

She told him out loud, "Keith, I love you with all my heart and soul! Forever and for always!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
